Kidnapped
by Team Dragon Star
Summary: ONE-SHOT: Hinata awakes bound and gagged, trapped with little memory of how she came to be in this situation. Will she be saved in time?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

...

Hinata awoke slowly, her eyes adjusting to the little light which crept in underneath the door as the cold floor beneath her sent chills through her body. Hinata's eyes snapped open as she realised she was laying on concrete and tried to move her arms and legs but found them tied with her arms pinned behind her back with rope. She tried to scream for help but her mouth was covered with a gag that prevented any sound apart from a muffled yell from coming out.

'_What's going on?' _she thought as she tried to clear her head. '_I remember walking through the village on the way to go see Kiba-kun when I felt a sting on the arm but then everything becomes hazy, as if that part of my mind is clouded over. Could I have been kidnapped!"_

Rolling onto her stomach, she adjusted her body in such a way that she was now resting on her knees allowing her to look around the dark room. In the corner there was a dark shadow but she was unsure if it was another person or if it was random cleaning supplies, it was hard to tell after having been injected with something. Seeing a metal square pillar in the centre of the room, she shuffled towards it slowly, the floor slowly tearing away at the fabric around her knees as the rope chafed at her ankles. Reaching her destination, she turned around so that her arms were touching the cool metal and she positioned her wrists on top of the corner, before bending her arms at the elbow up and down in an attempt to saw away at the rope. Her pace slowly became faster and faster as little progress was being made, the corner too blunt to cut through the rope cleanly. Her head darted around, hoping to look upon something that looked sharper but was unable to see anything that could help her get out of this situation. Tears began to fill in her eyes as she began to pray that somebody would come and save her before anything bad happened.

Moments later the door swung open wide and she looked at the opening in fear of what might happen as a shadow loomed in the doorframe, the light preventing the figure's features from being seen. Hinata closed her eyes in fear of what this man had planned for her, but her fears soon vanished as she heard him speak.

"Are you alright Hinata?" asked Naruto as he rushed in, quickly kneeling by her sides and removing the gag from her mouth.

"Naruto-kun," she said relieved as he began to undo the knots around her wrists, being as gentle as possible whilst removing the bonds. That was until a sigh of disappointment was heard from the corner as a light bulb was switched on, momentarily blinding the two genin as Tsunade walked into view.

"You really don't understand the concept of 'search and rescue' do you Naruto," she said shaking her head. "While rescuing the hostages, you don't slowly undo their bonds as it takes up too much time. Cut them or tear them off if you have to before leading them to a safe place, sometimes you won't have that kind of time to spare. Be thankful this is a test and not a real situation." As if in understanding, Naruto pulled out a kunai and sliced the rope that bound Hinata's hands and feet in a two slices, allowing the girl full movement once again.

"Test?" asked Hinata looking from Naruto to Tsunade who walked to where they were standing.

"I'm putting all of the male genin through a test on how they react to a hostage situation by giving them a map with the location of the four female hostages," explained Tsunade. "There were also basic traps along the way which would likely be found if there were no guards on duty."

"I see," said Hinata suddenly understanding what had happened.

"So I take it the other hostages are alright," said Tsunade looking at Naruto to find him rubbing the back of his head.

"Actually, I haven't saved any of the other girls yet," he said nervously.

"Why would you come here first when all of the other girls are closer and easier to get to as shown on the map you were given?" asked Tsunade as Hinata pushed her fingers together as a slight blush crept over her face.

'_Naruto-kun came to save me first,' _she thought with a lingering smile.

"Well when I looked at who needed rescuing my eyes just fell onto Hinata's name and I felt like I had to get here as quickly as I could," he said looking at Hinata who looked up at him, a caring smile apparent on his face.

"What are you waiting for brat, go and save the other three," shouted Tsunade only for Naruto to create several clones which quickly ran out the door. "What are you doing?"

"You said that it is the rescuer's duty to lead the hostage to a safe place and that's what I'm going to do with Hinata-chan," he said causing the young Hyūga to blush. "Let's go Hinata-chan," he said as he grabbed Hinata's hand and began to lead her out of the room, Tsunade unable to contain the small smile that appeared at the sight of those two hand in hand.

...

**Just a bit of fluff, hope you enjoyed. Peace Out.**


End file.
